Agent GL
GL is Lucow Fozerrit's second-in-command and assistant who appeared in Season 3 Episode 15 of Microsoft Sam Plays Minecraft. He has green hair and a black leather jacket, and his height is 3 feet and 10 inches. As a result, Agent GL hates being called a "midget" by one of Sam's friends. If someone called him that, he will use violence against that person with rage and retaliation. When Lucow is busy or absent for a reason, GL takes over his duties, commanding the rest of Lucow's minions into the road to world domination and hacking of software and devices. Events Lucow sent Agent GL to man a remote Nether Castle that Microsoft Sam and Co. have been to in a precursor of possible intelligence that they could be headed to there. After he appeared in front of Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mary, Substance Overseer Fire, and Radar Overseer Robert, he was explaining his plan to get rid of them and learned that Sam has the secondary world of Sam ROFL Range, thus insulting Fire and Robert. Robert uses a comeback on him, calling him a "midgety midget little smally dude cunt shitface". In retaliation, GL pulls out a shotgun and shoots Robert in the spine, incapacitating him in severe pain. After Sam and Fire explore the castle, Lucow and Agent GL appear and catch them trespassing, posing to end both of their lives. Lucow sends Agent GL to take Sam and Fire out, but Sam jumps to action immediately and attacks Lucow. He instantly ended up getting cut by a chainsaw that Lucow had. After Mike, Mary, Scotty, and Robert rush in, Lucow and GL use a teleportation move to finish their enemies all off at once. In Season 3 Episode 17, GL escorts Microsoft Anna, Radar Overseer Scotty, CK43, and TheClassyScrub to a prison cell after Lucow and MechaartBuilder583 kidnapped them, introducing them to the head of the Prison Guard Hackers, Jacob. After interrogation, Jacob brainwashes Scotty with the Trojan Hackinator, a device that contains trojans combined with the Wither Virus and a device GL acquired after Anna killed Jacob with a machine gun she stole. After reporting that Mechaart has been destroyed, Lucow sends GL to take CK43 and TheClassyScrub to a torture room that he owns to "execute" annoying, insubordinate prisoners who do not abide by the rules of Lucow's tyrannical rule. When he spotted the gang, GL hacked into TheClassyScrub's laser powers with Jacob's Trojan Hackinator to disable them before taking them both to the torture room. In Season 3 Episode 20, Agent GL commands Scotty to distract the gang to make sure GL's torture procedure is free of errors. At the same time, GL commands an elite clan of Thrackers to use the Trojan Hackinator to infect the gang with the Wither Virus and its assisting trojans. While Sam, PixelartBuilder583, and The ROFL Robot work to wipe the Wither Virus away from existence, Agent GL gets killed by Microsoft Mike with his OMG Shotgun, resulting in the freedom of CK43 and TheClassyScrub. Season 6 Lucow and Dalton used the Super Crystal to resurrect Agent GL, and then he was given orders by Lucow to watch over the castle with their elite guards and build traps in case Microsoft Sam and Co. get in the castle.Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists in PixelartBuilder583's series Category:Pages needing Attention Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Members of Lucow Fozerrit's Army Category:Non-Canon Category:Resurrected Category:Rose from the dead Category:Traitors Category:Former Antagonists Category:Human-shaped Body. Category:Adult Male 1 American English Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonists in PixelartBuilder583's series